


What we have lost, what we have found

by Kuro_Ko



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff, I found this in my pc, Modern Era, Slice of Life, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko
Summary: There are no rules that truly apply to love, long and wanting.Edelgard and Ingrid knew that better than some people, even if they kept it hidden.ORThis is just a piece of slice of life for these two. Modern AU.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What we have lost, what we have found

When she looked at her, through a swarm of people, an ocean of unknown bodies and faces, it was through the haze of her heart hammering her ears, the fog clouding her eyes.

The mist of surrealism she couldn’t help to walk into.

As days and nights turned around, as time lost its meaning and its shape.

As everything and anything blurred in a maelstrom, she wasn’t able to control or contain, but escaped from her chest with every throb of her heart, with every shake breath from her lips, with every word from her mouth.

It was a wave, relentless, ceaseless, yet still growing and thundering, yet still coming, bound to wash her away in a storm that was her own doing.

She didn’t want to look at it because, at the very bottom of her own mind, she knew she couldn’t face it in her logical, comfortable way.

She knew she’d be swept away by it.

And because, in a way, she wished for it.

Edelgard von Hresvel was a storm to bow before and ask for mercy. She was a hurricane that relentlessly made her way through the earth never wavering.

Ingrid had locked eyes with her and had failed to move away. She would soon be swept away by her strength and her power.

Secretly, she wished for it.

* * *

The coffee maker was silent, patient, the flames slowly but surely making the water boil in it to make a coffee to start the day. Ingrid watched it, her hands on the counter supporting her weight, yet her mind wasn’t there, it was back in the room where her lady rested.

She could call her hers, right?

She had found haven in her arms, she had curled against her body, losing herself in her skin, the outside world unable to get to them. Safe and secure in those walls, in their arms.

A night in the haven of her neck, her thighs. A night rocked by the voice calling her name, through hitched breaths, cooed by her moans and pantings when she muttered incoherent secrets on her skin, as every bit of clothing was peeled away in reverence, a gift repeated over and over again until she was naked and willing in her arms. A vision that should’ve been ethereal and forbidden, yet so real and warm and open.

The coffee maker whistled when the coffee was ready. Ingrid poured it in two cups.

Her devotion was a sharp blade with no handle. She’d cut herself with in a cycle she refused to escape from.

She would rather be cut and wounded that stop loving her for a single second.

Her short, shaggy hair, ruffled by her hands, was a silent testimony of her unwavering affections. She had discovered again the softness of her navel, the curvature of her shoulders, the delicate line of her collarbone, the mesmerizing tone of her voice. When she called her in between kisses, Ingrid knew she had no choice, she had never had it.

She was hers, everything and anything Edelgard would like to take from her, she could.

Ingrid would accept any little thing Edelgard would offer her, every hour she could spend next to her, every second, every gesture.

She’d hold it close to her heart, she’d take solace and strength in them, she’d heal herself in them, ready for the next time her affection would cut her.

Everything she’d like to take, she could take it as long as she’d let her again in the haven of her thighs.

In the glorious hiding between her breasts.

The mugs in her hands were hot and fragrant.

Ingrid was in love.

And she was yet to realize exactly what that meant.

She couldn’t explain it, not even now as she opened the door with her hip and a cup in each hand. She set the mugs in a night table, before sitting next to the woman still asleep in her bed, her fingers ghosting over her forehead, picking up and clearing brown strands away to place a kiss that was akin to a prayer and a plea. She shouldn't be there. There wasn't a place for their love to exist in the world they both inhabited.

They strived for it anyway.

Ingrid kissed her temple, the smell of coffee filling the space between them and the noises of the rising city leaking through the windows and blinds of the room. It wouldn't be long till her eyes looked upon her again, a blessing in lilac and red and white and green.

A touch of black to top it all.

Edelgard stirred under her affections, waking up slowly, welcoming the day through her gentle attention and kisses. Her caresses and her soft words and promises of wonderlands they'll never visit but could dream about. The taste coffee, warm and familiar, was even more enticing when she had it from her mouth, the flavor tingling in her tongue and sharing it in a kiss that, Ingrid was sure, was the only correct way to pray to the heavens.

"Good morning," she mumbled, sharing her space and her time and her life whit the one she should have never had.

"Morning..."And her voice was raspy, her tone low, her words sloppy and her tongue warm and strong.

Ingrid used her nose to nuzzle Edelgard's, planting a new kiss in her temple and resting her forehead in the creek of her neck. That feeling was a blessing and a curse, it was a drug and freedom. It allowed her to fly and chained her to the ground in a neverending story,a cycle of tides and waves that pulled and pushed and obliterated her away to the whims of their will.

She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Ingrid was in love, and even if she couldn't begin to phantom how deep it ran, she would throw herself completely and absolutely to it.

To the end of that dream, whenever it took her.

* * *

Her reflection had a sharp, smart look in her eyes she didn't recognize as hers. Her hands moved to the neck of her jacket, straightening it up, in her wrist she could see the spotless white of her shirt and the black watch she wore in her left hand.

Everything looked in place.

"Ingrid? Let's go, it's time to work!" Sylvain called for her, catching a glimpse of his reflection and combing his hair quickly with his fingers.

"I'm ready." She walked past him, to the entrance of the building and the outside world. The air was chill and biting, winter setting upon them and jabbing their sides and feet with its usual indifference. The wind ruffled her blonde hair. She waited for her partner, jogging behind her, to square up and wait for their target to follow and protect. The limousine, black with the red eagle symbol as a banner at the sides, pulled up in front of the building and the grumpy, tall man they had learned to ignore most of the time appeared, opening the door for his lady to make her way.

Ingrid had to fight her smile back.

Edelgard wasn't only his lady, she was her lady as well.

In the privacy of their toons, behind closed doors, in the intimacy of shared kisses and private words. Edelgard had allowed her to be her support and her lover.

In a world that wouldn't have both of them together, they had found a haven to find solace in each other, strength in each other.

Love in each other.

Edelgard's strides were quick, powerful, purposeful. She nodded to both of her bodyguards as she passed by them and they followed. A new day to go through, a new journey to travel. A new enemy to destroy.

Ingrid would follow.

Wherever Edelgard would go, she would follow.

Ingrid was in love and it didn't matter if she didn't know it, she'd act upon it every time the call arose in her chest and through her heart.

Ingrid was in love and maybe.

Just maybe, Edelgard loved her back.

"Lady Edelgard, here are the documents sent by the Verdant Wind agency..."

That day wouldn't give her the answers she sought for unknowingly. But it would grant her a night in the haven of her arms, in the solace of her strength.

In the smell of fresh coffee brewed in the morning light of her room in Enbarr, were more often than not, Ingrid would find Edelgard in her sheets, in her arms, drinking from the bottomless well of her love.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in one of my notebooks and decided to give it just a bit more context and an ending. Just a slice of life of these two in a big "what if Edelgard was a really important person and Ingrid was her bodyguard but they were also in love?". I do realize the opportunity lost here for angst... that will come in other fics later.
> 
> In any case, I hope you have liked this one and, overall, that you have imagined Edelgard in a sharp smart suit and Ingrid in her bodyguard suit. I have, and it's glorious.
> 
> You can find me in twitter as KuroKR_
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
